Mario and Peach's Sweetest Moment
by Preacherman1888
Summary: Lemony. But not TO explicit. It is, indeed, their sweetest moment. Rated M for sexual content. MarioxPeach


**Authors Note****: Well everyone, it's finally that time. Although it is definitely not the best, nor the most romantic, I have written my first (published) lemon. XD I have my good friend YesNoMaybeIdk to thank. Because of her constant badgering (hint hint YNMIdk) this actually got published. And now, without f=urther adieu, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing that pertains to Mario. Just the plot of this story.**

And so the day came that Mario and Peach finally tied the knot. It was a grand ceremony. The priest, who was a dear friend of Peach and Mario, was more than happy when he saw that they had finally decided to be wed.

Peach would never forget how happy she felt when Mario slipped the ring onto her finger. It was like slipping into a state of pure bliss.

But now things were going to get REALLY blissful.

There she sat. In her pure white wedding dress. She knew that she could never be happier than at this moment. Finally, after all these years of waiting, she was going to give her entire being to the man she loved oh so much. She had saved herself just for him. She was definitely ready. But, to tell the truth, she had no idea what she was doing.

She reached behind her and tugged at the zipper until it began to descend. The material was rather heavy, so as she unzipped her dress, it begin to fall off of her shoulders. She stood up as the dress fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. Underneath she was wearing very sensual white lingerie. She had bought it especially for this occasion.

Mario walked into the bedroom soon after. When he caught sight of Peach, his jaw dropped. He had always known that she was attractive, but he never expected a perfect figure. She looked absolutely stunning in the lingerie she was wearing. Had she always worn such exciting underwear?

Mario was snapped from his thoughts as his sweetheart spoke.

"Mario?"

"Hmm?" Mario replied as he lightly shook his head.

Peach blushed as she moved closer to him and ran a finger down his chest.

"You know what we're supposed to be able to do tonight, right Mario?" She said as she smiled devilishly.

Mario gulped as he blushed. He knew full well what she meant. He had been saving himself just for her. He had known since the day he had met her that she was the one for him. But now that it came down to it, he was so nervous that he was sweating bullets.

He nodded slowly.

Peach slowly slid his white coat off and led him to the bed. They sat down next to each other, not sure of what to do next.

"Peach?" Mario asked shyly.

"Yes Mario?" Peach replied sweetly.

"…What do we do now?" Mario said as he looked at her.

Peach thought for a second.

"I… I think we need to take off our clothes. The rest should just… kinda happen." She said as she took off his tie.

Mario nodded as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Peach watched as he removed it, took of his shoes, took off his socks, then slid out of his overalls. There he stood, in nothing but his Hanes Comfort-Strap underwear. Wondering what Peach must be thinking of him.

Peach was thinking, alright. Thinking how… absolutely hansom Mario was. He was indeed fit, although a little chubby. He definitely needed to rethink his wardrobe, because those overalls absolutely did not flatter his good looks. As she looked him over, her eye's caught sight of a VERY noticeable bulge coming from his underwear. She knew full well what it was. But she never thought they would be THAT big.

Mario then sat back down and looked Peach dead in the eye. He was definitely ready to do SOMETHING. So he decided to try his luck.

Mario moved towards Peach slowly as he softly caressed her arm. His lips met with her cheek and her left light fluttering kisses wherever his lips made contact. Peach must have liked it, because she was turning redder by the second.

Peach liked what he was doing, alright. His kisses were like those an angel would give. They were so soft and loving. And his mustache tickled ever so slightly! She pulled away and looked him in the eye, smiling widely as she moved in and kissed him affectionately on the lips. Mario responded post-haste by deepening the kiss and making it very passionate. Their tongues began to caress the others. Peach moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mario began to tenderly run his hands up and down Peach's torso. He blushed as he ran his hands over her bottom and then let them come to a stop upon her breasts. Peach whimpered blissfully as he gently squeezed them. She pulled away and looked down at his hands. The back up at him.

"Mario… you can… take it off if you want to…" Peach said as she blushed and smiled a small smile.

Mario looked down at her breasts. They looked absolutely wonderful already. He could barely imagine how nice they would look without the bra.

"How… how do I get it off?" He asked nervously.

Peach giggled a little and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Like this."

At that, she reached behind her and unhooked the undergarment and it immediately slid off of her. Mario was caught off his guard by this and nearly lost it when he saw her bare chest. He looked down at the discarded bra and saw the tag on the inside.

D-cup.

"W-wow…" Mario said as he looked back at Peach's breasts.

Peach blushed and bit her bottom lip. She loved Mario, with all of her heart. And she wanted so badly to give herself to him, and for him to give himself to her. For love, as one would readily assume, demands giving much and taking little… from both parties of course.

"Mario… please touch them… I really want you to." Peach said as she closed her eyes.

Mario looked at her. He had no earthly idea how a guy like him could fit with a girl like her. How could she love a lowly plumber? But that didn't matter right now. The fact was, she loved him. So much in fact that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

He gladly complied to her wishes and gently…very gently… took her breasts (one cupped in each hand) and softly caressed them.

Peach felt shivers go down her spine as Mario touched her tender flesh. She bit her lip and moaned softly as he gently squeezed them. Mario got a little more daring as he leaned forward and licked her perk nipples. She took a sharp breath inward and whispered his name.

"Oh Mario… P-please… do that again.."

He happily did as she asked. But this time, instead of just licking it, he wrapped his lips around her nipple and suckled on it fervidly. Peach squirmed a little and moaned his name aloud.

Mario was really liking this. He didn't know how much longer he could keep from just making love to her right then and there. But he wanted to wait until she was ready.

Peach had completely lost the ability to process coherent thought. All she knew was that she was indeed ready to give herself up to this man… her man… her love.

"Mario… I… I need you… please… I'm ready.." She said through a barely audible voice.

Mario paused for a sec and looked at her.

"Are you sure Peach?" He asked lovingly.

She nodded as she stood up.

"I'm ready."

At that she reached for her panties and slowly pulled them down. She let them go just past her knees and they fell to the floor at her feet. And there she stood, completely naked. Waiting for Mario to make the next move.

Mario was completely stunned. He never EVER thought that this moment would come. There was Princess Peach Toadstool. His one true love. The girl he had rescued countless times. All for the sake of the fact that he needed her. And he would never forget the day that he told her that. Because it was the day that she told him the same thing.

He stood up and walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. He then proceeded to remove his underwear. Peach was nearly shocked to see how big Mario was there. But she let this thought flutter away. All she cared about right now was him.

He picked her up in a bridal fashion and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her forehead as he walked around and laid down beside her.

When he got comfortable, he turned to her and gazed deeply into those deep blue eyes.

"How… how do you want to start?" Mario asked.

Peach didn't know what to say. She knew kinda what needed to happen. But not entirely.

"I… I guess you just get on top of me… and… push." She said blushing.

Mario nodded, then positioned himself over her. He looked into her eye's once more for reassurance. Because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the love of his life.

"Are… are you ready?" Mario said as he prepared himself.

Peach nodded. She knew there would be a little pain. But she was ready.

Mario slowly, but surely, pushed his manhood into her warmth. As he pushed on, he felt something like a barrier blocking his path. So gently, he pushed past it.

Pain shot through Peach's abdomen and she clenched her teeth as she whimpered and squeezed Mario's arm. Mario stopped and kissed her lips softly. After a few seconds though, the pain melted away and pleasure beyond anything she had ever felt before filled her.

"Go Mario… It… feels good." Peach said halfway though a moan.

Mario took the hint and began gently thrusting into her. He began breathing heavily as his pace quickened. This felt great. Greater than anything he had ever felt before. Her moans became louder as he thrust even faster, and soon, she was meeting his thrusts by bucking up against him.

Peach was caught up in ecstasy. The feeling of Mario's length inside of her womanhood was extremely invigorating. There was a tightness building up in her abdomen. A tightness that, at any time, could release.

"Oh Peach… this… feels… so… good… mmm…" Mario said as he kissed her face.

"Ungh… Uhh… ohh… Mar… io… I'm… going… to… UNGH!" Peach said as she felt the tightness building.

Mario felt the tightness as well, and within a few more thrusts, and a good few more moans, they both reached their climax together. Mario fell at Peach's slide, and then rolled over onto his back, breathing and wheezing heavily. Peach was also trying to catch her breath.

It was undoubtedly and unquestionably the greatest moment of their lives.

"Mario?" Peach said weakly, but lovingly.

"Yes Peach?" Mario replied as he gazed into her deep blue eyes.

Peach met Mario's gaze and held it. And then in unison, as if they could read each others mind, they spoke.

'I love you."

They smiled and held each other as they drifted off into the land of sweet dreams, thanking the Lord up above for bringing them together.

**Well, what do you think? To descriptive? Not descriptive enough? To romantic? Not romantic enough? Let me know! I love your feedback! Take care, and God Bless!**

**THE PREACHERMAN**


End file.
